


HEART OF FIRE

by AngeloVargas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But they'll be Liberated later on, Family, Fluff and Humor, Inarizaki are the Villains here sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloVargas/pseuds/AngeloVargas
Summary: All they wanted is to Survive and live in peace, but how could one attain peace when everything is not what they seem to be. Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi, grew up in the Darkest Place of the Empire... Who are they? How did they Come to be when no one even know who they are.All people know is that they’ve been living with their Older Brother, Iwaizumi Hisame. In an abandoned Ghost Town at the Outskirts of the Empire, but their Big Brother knows more about them than he let on.





	1. Chapter 1

**< >IN THE YEAR XXX<>**

**  
** When an abnormal Winter Phenomenon Hits the Land of Karasuno, Harsh Winter Fog darkened the atmosphere, when the land is about to fall into the cold ruins, a Phoenix had risen from its slumber and soared above the skies, Many thought it to be an embodiment of the sun, it appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved the people of Miyagi from freezing, they named it Little Giant for its smaller frame yet powerful flames, he was the First Knight Of Suzaku. It is said that Little Giant’s fire provided a replacement for the sun.

  
But when the abnormal Winter has passed, Little Giant was never seen. It’s like he vanished along with the Cold Winter...

  
However at the Far end of the Empire

**  
** _‘I Leave Them To You.’_

_  
_ Each breath he sucked stiffly into his burning lungs wracked his frame and sent quaking shivers along his spine. His palms were coated in dark crimson blood – blood belonging to that of a Phoenix. The thick liquid, known to cure any ailment, dripped from his tanned fingertips like rich syrup. His hands trembled under his gaze and he screwed his eyes shut, tearing them away from the sight. Utilizing Phoenix's blood as medicine was considered disrespectful if the substance was taken from a dead subject. It was therefore outlawed, but in times of war when supplies were short and injuries were high, many were tempted to ignore divine law and take their chances.

  
Many did take their chances. Even the High Council had deemed it appropriate in such times. This boy, the one drenched in the blood of a now deceased Phoenix, was adverse to the idea. The once proud beast's blood had been tainted by a cruel spell. Any who were unfortunate enough to use the stained blood would be fatally poisoned and die within days. Their bodies would literally wither to ashes.

  
The Phoenix, Little Giant, was spread awkwardly across the battlefield. A tattered wing rest beneath his broken neck and one eye remained open to gaze at the heavens in stillness, as though asking why one of the greatest was to fall by such cold, dishonorable hands. He was torn and broken; a gaping hole through his broad chest that still trickled blood bore a silent message to all; that Humans were not to be taken lightly. The powerful heart that had rested inside Little Giant was gone, having been removed with a single, devastating attack. It had been an attack executed by a mage more than willing to silence one of the land's greatest symbols of power.

  
And that silence now gripping the field was overpowering. And only one Silent Witness is there to see his last dying breath.

  
**< >PRESENT TIME<>**

**< >HISAME’S VIEW<>**

**  
** After giving a proper burial for the fallen Phoenix, whoever shot Little Giant killing him in the process, doesn’t want the First Knight to live, probably thinking that the First Knight of Suzaku is a threat to a certain scheme. He’ll find out soon, whoever it is will pay the Price. Whatever Little Giant wants him to do, he had to do it, he can’t back down to the Dying Wish.

  
_“I Leave Them To You.”_

  
What does he mean?

  
“Father!?” A Child’s Voice called out.

  
Then followed by three other voices of kids, Hisame suspects that those kids might be younger than he is...

  
“Father!” “Dad!?” “Dad where are you!?”

  
He followed the voices and soon found himself facing four Children, 2 Years Younger than him. at first two were aggressive towards him, one is anxious and the bright haired one seem curious.

  
“Hello, have you seen our father?” The Bright Haired one asked.

  
“Baka! Don’t talk to him!” The Dark Haired One snapped.

  
“But Tobio he might know where Dad is!” The Bright Haired one whined then turned to him. “Can you tell us?”

  
“W-well... you see, our Dad had been out for quite so long and hadn’t returned. He had dark hair and dark eyes... did you see him?” The Deep Green Haired Boy asked shyly.

  
Sighing, Hisame doesn’t really like the Bearer of Bad News but...

  
“Your Father Can’t Be With You Anymore...” Was all he said.

  
He watched as those expecting expressions turns into shock, then into sadness and then into tears.

  
“That’s a lie! Papa can’t be!” The Bright Haired boy cried.

  
“Papa is strong! How can he die!?” The Boy Tobio cried as tears streaming down his face.

  
“I don’t know who had done it, but... your Father was shot through the Heart. I found him lying on one of my Hunting Ground.” Hisame answered calmly, he’ll get nothing from crying.

  
“Where is he now?” The Boy with Glasses asked his voice was shaking as if trying to keep himself from crying.

  
“He had burned out into ashes, there will be no body for you to find only ashes that is buried beneath the ground.” Hisame answered voice still calm.

  
“Then... why are you here?” The Freckled Boy asked.

  
“Your Father had sent me here, to look after you from now on.” Hisame answered.

  
“But you’re just as young as us...” The Glasses Boy said.

  
“I have experience on my side, I can hunt little animals. But can you?” was all Hisame asked.

  
There was nothing but silence, it was true they had no experience in hunting. They won’t survive here, they’re in the deepest and darkest part of the Empire, the only reason they survived this long is because of their Father Little Giant. And with their Father gone, it’s going to be death for them, but this boy only older than them by Two Years is willing to look after them.

  
“Come… the more we stay here the Dangerous it becomes.” The Stranger stated leading the way.

  
They had no choice but to follow… They walked in silence as the cold wind blows along with it the remnants of the snow.

  
“By the way, what are your names?” Hisame asked as he slows down.

  
“I’m Hinata Shoyo.” The Bright Haired One answered.

  
“Kageyama Tobio.” The Dark Haired One followed.

  
“Tsukishima Kei.” The Glasses Kid added.

  
“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” The Freckled Boy said shyly.

  
Memorizing their names Hisame thought it would be fair to give them his name

  
“I’m Iwaizumi Hisame... Now let’s not tarry, it’s going to be sundown soon.” The Older Boy stated.

  
The Five Boys travelled far off the distance, Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi could feel the air starting to get colder and colder as vapour comes out as the exhale. Hisame aware that the Four Young Boys are Fire Element, it’s natural that Ice would be its Opposite. So he dug from his Pocket are four Pouches and tossed it to the Four Younger Boys.

  
“What is this?” Kei asked curiously.

  
“Fire Pills, swallow one and you’ll be fine venturing here in my Domain.” Hisame answered as he hauled a sack that was by the tree, it’s his hunt for the day.

  
“Your Domain?” Shoyo asked as he swallowed one Fire Red Pill.

  
“The Ice Kingdom... Well... not really a Kingdom since it’s abandoned and I live there alone.” The Older Boy answered as he walks ahead.

  
The Four Fire Princes followed their Ice Guardian.

  
“Aren’t Ice and Fire are opposing Elements?” Tadashi asked curiously.

  
“By Element, Yes... but it depends to the ones who wield the Elements... do you want to fight me?” Hisame asked looking back.

  
The Four Fire Wielders shook their heads, they know they’re no match against their Guardian. Soon they passed the Ghost Town of the Kingdom, the Houses and Buildings are all intact but everything is empty, but as they look ahead they see The entire Mansion is centred around the hexagonal shape of a snowflake. A "flawless" staircase leads to double doors which can open by themselves into the Mansion. The Five Children entered the Mansion The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain and two curving staircases along the sides which join together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Another curving staircase branches off from the platform up into the "heart" of the Mansion.

  
“Waaah~! You live in a place like this? Then you must be the King of the Mansion!” Shoyo asked as he looks around happily.

  
“Uhuh, This place is a mess when I found it. I did a good clean up and repaired the Broken ones with my Power.” Hisame answered as he leads the younger ones to the dining hall.

  
“Your power?” Tadashi asked curiously.

  
Hisame raised one brow and asked.

  
“You still hadn’t noticed that I’m not bothered with the cold?”

  
“You’re an Ice King!” Shoyo chirped happily.

  
“I’m not even that old to be a king.” Hisame sweatdropped. “Well, you four should sit down I’ll cook dinner.”

  
**< >LATER THAT NIGHT<>**

 **  
** Shoyo and his brothers are in the Garden of Ice Roses gazing up at the sky filled with stars and Aurora Lights,

  
“So this is it, huh... we’re going to live in the Mansion.” Kei stated as he looked at the horizon.

  
“Yeah, Hisame-nii is going to look after us from now on.” Tadashi added.

  
“But... we’re Fire Elementals and He’s Ice.” Shoyo said sadly.

  
“Like he said Fire and Ice are total opposite and Natural Enemies, but by Element, Yes... but it depends to the ones who wield the Elements...” Tobio reiterated.

  
“He doesn’t look like a Bad Person to me, if Dad trusted him then we should too.” Tadashi added looking at Shoyo.

  
The other Three nodded and continued watching the Night Skies. When the Four got comfortable, Hisame came

  
“So... you four, I know for the fact that You are not really Little Giant’s children, you four don’t look like him, so... care to tell me something about yourselves?”

  
Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi turned to look at their New Guardian...

  
“We don’t really remember much...” Kei said quietly.

  
“Well... At least tell me what you can remember.” Hisame stated as he sits down on the bench.

  
The Four Younger Boys fidgeted in their position, they really don’t remember much but they at least had to.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. OF PASTS AND FLAMES

**< >TOBIO’S P.O.V<>**

  
I was only 5 back then...

  
My experiences of being neglected as a child are with me every day. No one was there most of the time and, even when they were there, they weren’t properly there as they were out of it. It was just hell.

  
My parents both used drugs and when I was growing up there was no one there to do the basic things that a child needs, like cooking meals. Mum wouldn’t even notice whether I had or hadn’t gone to school as she was always upstairs smashed out of her face. I wanted to go to school as I didn’t want a life like my parents. I could pretend that whilst I was there that everything was fine at home. No-one there knew what was happening at home until the house was raided.

  
When I was younger I constantly had to go and answer the door to let strangers in and out. I was really scared of them. At first I didn’t know what was actually going on upstairs. For a few months, I don’t remember seeing her apart from when I was getting told off or told that I wasn’t letting enough people in.

  
One of the worst experiences was when mum got arrested and so I turned up to the house to find the doors and the windows boarded up.

  
I was often left by myself and I felt so lonely. I even felt lonely when mum and dad were in the house because mentally they were completely out of it.

  
One of the worst experiences was when mum got arrested and so I turned up to the house to find the doors and the windows boarded up. I couldn’t get into my own house and I had no idea what had gone on because no one had even bothered to contact the school to tell me. I fell to the floor in the back garden and bawled my eyes out. My dad did eventually turn up but he was drunk as always. The day felt so long and it was just me and my dad and my dad conked out and I didn’t know what to do.

  
I often felt low and one of my lowest points was when I tried to go and speak to my mum and dad about their drug use. I just wanted her to admit that she had a problem. They just kept yelling and yelling, so I left. I didn’t know what I was going to do, it was like everyone hated me and thought I was lying and I felt that I was completely alone. It really did feel that there was nothing at that point.

  
Until I met Father- Little Giant, I told him everything and knew that I needed better people to take good care of me, so without a Second though he asked me if I want to leave with him... and I answered Yes.

  
Thus I was taken by him and cared for... He taught me how to use my Fire so that I would never hurt anybody.

  
**< >END P.O.V<>**

 **  
** “So your Flames had been awakened, then?” Hisame asked.

  
“Umm... actually it was an accident, I didn’t mean to.” Tobio answered looking down in shame.

  
**< >TOBIO’S P.O.V<>**

 **  
** I was only minding my own business as I walk home, School had been hell. Other kids won’t approach me because I’m too scary. I can remember what others would say

  
FREAK!

  
MONSTER!

  
“Mommy who is he?” “Don’t look dear, just walk away.”

  
DEMON!

  
MAKE HIM LEAVE!

  
“Mommy I’m Scared!” “Don’t worry dear, he’ll go away soon.”

  
And then those people who bullies me at school.

  
“What’s the matter freak? Did your mommy forgot about you?”

  
“Aaww, The Freak is about to cry...”

  
“Hey, Hey! I saw him doing that fire thing!”

  
“Yep! A True Freak!”

  
“Why don’t you die already Freak!”

  
People like them sickens me, I’ve been called many things... but Most of them are Freak! Monster! Demon Child!

  
One day I finally snapped, I was bullied mentally, physically, and verbally every day in school. I had enough, when one of my Bullies pushed me to the ground and began verbally bullying me, the others were just laughing and jeering at me. It was enough... enough is enough.

  
At first I blanked out, it felt like I was drowning. I couldn’t breathe, there was only darkness. Once I gained back senses there were blue flames here and there, and all I could see from other people are the look of horror, I couldn’t find any of my Bullies.

  
“Murder!”

  
That was all I heard, and realizing what had happened... I accidentally burned my Bullies. I thought They Deserved it, after all the things they’ve put me through. But... If I stay there longer, people would kill me, so... I ran back to Father and told him everything.

  
He knew that it’s time to leave... so we leave...

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** There was only silence for a Moment, Until

  
“So you’re From the East, Only Humans are the only ones settling there and they’re ignorant of our Existence. What they don’t know scares them.” Hisame stated.

  
“Father told me the same thing... Humans do fear the unknown.” Tobio stated looking down.

  
The Older Boy sighed.

  
“Would that scare you? Your experience with the Humans I mean...” Hisame asked looking down at the dark haired boy.

  
“I’m a little anxious, but... I’ll do fine.” Tobio answered.

  
“It’s not your fault, remember that. They were the ones who pushed you too far.” Hisame stated as he looks away from Tobio.

  
He then turned to Shoyo... the boy looked a little Hesitant.

  
“Go on...” Hisame coaxed quietly.

  
Shoyo whined, but did as he was told...

  
**< >SHOYO’S P.O.V<>**

  
Mum made sure I had lots of happy memories growing up. One of my favourite days was spending time at a soft play centre and going down a slide really fast. I was 4 years old.  
  
  
I have lots of sad memories too. All of them involve my dad. I didn’t feel very safe. Dad did lots of things that scared me. He would punch holes in walls and once kicked my brother’s door off the hinges because he wouldn’t let him into his bedroom.     
  
  
I kept my feelings about what I’d seen at home to myself. School weren’t very helpful. They thought I had behavioural problems and sent me to a specialist who didn’t understand me. 

  
I saw him raise his hand to hit mum and I was worried about what he’d do.

  
My worst memory of growing up happened when I was 5 years old. My dad was shouting really loud and calling my mum lots of really awful names. I saw him raise his hand to hit her and I was worried about what he’d do so I got in the middle to protect her and push him away. We moved out of the house that day and went to stay with my Nana.  
  
  
I started to pretend to be ill at school so I could go home and be with mum. I was afraid that my dad would turn up and felt scared about what he’d do. Until one night, he came home drunk I could hear him screaming at my mum again, I could hear mum screaming too like when dad is beating her, and then everything is so quiet, I went down to see if Mum is okay but what I found is mum lying on the floor with blood around her.

  
I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn’t wake up, I tried and tried but she’s not getting up. I felt so alone back then. With mum gone, I’m alone and dad is going to hurt me, so I leave home that isn’t home anymore, that is when I bumped into Tobio. I told him everything, he understood me and took me with him to meet his Father. When I did, Little Giant just smiled and welcomed me, he took care of me like the way I wanted my Father would but never have, Little Giant had been like a Father to me ever since. And much like Tobio, Father taught me everything I know.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** Shoyo whimpered silently, he was scared. Tobio was immediately by his side comforting him.

  
“I don’t remember much...” Shoyo whimpered.

  
“How did you awakened your Flames?” Hisame asked trying to compose himself.

  
“Well... it’s the same as Tobio, but-”

  
**< >SHOYO’S P.O.V<>**

 **  
**  I’ve been bullied throughout my life. It hurts. It started when I was in Kindergarten. It wasn’t bad. One boy didn’t like me, one girl kept sticking out her tongue at me and one girl sometimes gives me mean looks. In middle school, people called me weird, ugly and ratchet. These 2 boys were laughing at me in the bus. I got mad and couldn’t stand getting bullied and I called him ugly. He laughed and pointed at me because I was wearing glasses. But I didn’t really mean it! Only did it to stand up for myself. In school, it was really bad. One boy pushed me in lunch, people were saying threats, calling me names, etc. In art class, these girls were bullying me. One called me the b word and the f word. One girl stole one of my artwork. They’re pretending I stole it. The girl was fake whining. It made me feel worst and I did cry. These girls in lunch were bullying me too, they said hurtful things. One girl wanted to fight me. One other girl said I have dodo hair. It was insulting. One boy threatened to murder me in lunch.

  
It Hurts a lot... one day, that same boy who threatened to murder me in lunch cornered me, he had his friends and I was all alone, no one would help me, he pushed me on the wall and start saying hurtful things and then began kicking me, saying ‘I will kill you!’

  
I got too scared, so scared that I screamed and black out, but then everything went red as Red Fire bursts out from my hands and everything is engulfed with sea of red flames. I passed out then and there, when I woke up. Tobio was carrying me on his back.

  
We have to move again... we can’t stay in a place that we are not welcome.

  
**< >END P.O.V<>**

 **  
** Now Hisame felt more Anger towards the Human race, they were the ones he avoided the most.

  
“Please don’t be mad!” Shoyo whimpered.

  
“I’m not mad at you, I’m just angry at the Humans.” Hisame stated.

  
Tadashi knew he’s next, so he braved it.

  
**< >TADASHI’S P.O.V<>**

 **  
** When I was 5, my mum met a new man. At first I really liked him and looked up to him but things started to change shortly after he moved in with us. My mum and I were really close and I think he was jealous. He was drinking a lot and started being mentally and sometimes physically abusive towards me.

  
He would just start picking on me for little things, or even nothing. I did my best to avoid him, but if I couldn't, he would just start yelling at me.

  
I was set a rule that I only ever went into the kitchen for food, at certain times – and if I missed that slot, I went without – but I was too afraid to go downstairs in case he chased into the kitchen after me as he always did. Bawling at me, backing me into the corner until I was whimpering and crying, he would just laugh at me and walk away, satisfied by my distress.

  
Despite all of this, the hardest thing for me was seeing how he behaved towards my mum. He would shout at her about me and they would have huge arguments and I just couldn't handle it.

  
It felt like it was all my fault. My name was brought into everything and he made sure I heard every word." 

  
I was shut up in my room, hearing his aggression, fearing for my mum's safety, and it felt like it was all my fault. My name was brought into everything and he made sure I heard every word.

  
I started escaping from the house to go to the phone box, where I would will myself to phone Childline but I always chickened out. Eventually things just got too much. I was having thoughts about killing myself and knew I had to speak to someone so I finally plucked up the courage and called.

  
After ringing a few times and speaking to different people I started talking to someone called Shoyo and we got on really well. Although he couldn't change what was happening to me, just knowing that he was there to listen made me feel like I was less alone and brought me back from the brink. Knowing that I would speak to him every week at an arranged time gave me something to hold on to and look forward to.

  
"Just knowing that he was there to listen made me feel like I was less alone." 

  
Around this time I was also being bullied at school, and when I went to talk to the head of upper school about it I ended up telling her about the situation at home. With her help I started seeing a counsellor but I was still calling Childline because I often found it easier to talk to Shoyo. The difference was that I could call him when I was in the middle of my situation at home instead of being detached from it.

  
In the home environment I had no-one: I was prevented from speaking to my mum. He would come charging upstairs and sometimes literally pull her from my room, or burst in and demand to know what was happening. I felt so isolated. Talking to Shoyo on the phone was like having him in the house with me, the only time I felt safe whilst I was there.

  
Shoyo made me feel like I was important, like I did actually matter, unlike how my mum's partner made me feel: bad and worthless. Talking with Shoyo helped me keep my head pretty straight. With my mum's partner getting inside my head, setting me up and making things up, I almost started to doubt myself, and question whether I had done something wrong, when in actual fact it was him, planting things and telling lies.

  
"I'll always be grateful to them because without Childline I don't know what I would have done." 

  
Shoyo even praised me for achievements and little things I did. That made a big difference because it wasn't really coming from anywhere else; I know my mum would have wanted to, but she had to tiptoe around just as I did. I really felt like Shoyo was a friend, although I understood and fully respected his limits and his role. Being able to talk to someone meant a lot to me, even when we just talked about life in general and basic things.

  
Until one day, my Mum’s partner found out what I’d been doing. He began to yell at my mum and telling her lies again, mum had had it with him she shouted back at him about his lies and all, but he got even more angry and violent, and the sound of gun rang out in the house and I knew that Mum’s Partner had shot her and that I would be next, I tried to run away and call Shoyo for help. I called for Shoyo and pleaded him that I need Help, Shoyo had called out for someone and told everything.

  
Because the next thing I know is that a Man with Black Hair and Dark Eyes came for me and took me in before Mum’s Partner finds me and kills me. The Man explained everything to me and how he knows me, That’s when I know is that the man who took me in is Shoyo’s Father, Little Giant.

  
Since then Shoyo, and I had been close and he introduced me to Tobio who was also abused in his home. I too was taught to control my Flames so that I could defend myself.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** Hisame starting to question Little Giant’s Childrearing escapades, but he had pressing matters to pay attention to

  
“Go on...” He coaxed.

  
**< >TADASHI’S P.O.V<>**

 **  
** It was a warm day as Shoyo, Tobio and I were playing in the Park when it started. Three older boys came to Bully us for being too different and that we are intruding their territory. The park is for everyone and yet they’re driving us away. Tobio being the one easy to anger starting to threaten to burn them with his fire. I did scare them, until one day when Father was out people from the neighbourhood gathered in our yard yelling about us Monsters.

  
That we should leave their place, that we are not welcome there. It wasn’t really Tobio’s fault, he only wanted to defend us, those three Older Boys are the culprit to all of it. It didn’t take long that the Bullying escalated to the point of endangering us, people would throw rocks at us, breaking windows and setting our lawn on fire. One night someone broke in on our home, since dad’s not home yet, Only Tobio and I were the only ones who could defend Shoyo. But we’re too young.

  
It was those three boys who have been bullying us, they were stealing what few things we have. But it was by accident that Shoyo saw them, out of fear they took out a gun and was about to hurt the friend who had been like a brother to me. I can’t just sit by and watch them kill Shoyo. I lashed out my hand to reach out for the gun, but Green Fire shot out and hits the gun, burning it completely along with the hands that holds the gun.

  
It was pure chaos back then, Tobio’s temper cannot be stopped and that he attacked the three older boys, the whole neighbourhood had heard the chaos and came to see what was going on. Three Older Boys were burned dead by Tobio’s Blue Flames, While I tried to comfort Shoyo at the best I could. We were helpless, that is until Father came and he was very angry.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** “That was the First time we’ve seen Father Burn Down a whole Town by himself and Punished the People of that Town without mercy.” Tadashi finished his story.

  
It was the humans again, little by little Hisame’s faith in Humanity is slowly dwindling. He couldn’t believe how much suffering Tobio, Shoyo and Tadashi have gone through. He’s utterly Speechless at the cruelty. Then lastly he looks at Kei, who just shrugged and Began telling his

  
**< >KEI’S P.O.V<>**

 **  
** My earliest memory of my mum's temper is from when I was a toddler and she was throwing books down the stairs at my dad. I was so young at the time that I thought it was a game.

  
"When my dad moved out, when I was 2 or 3, her aggression turned on me.

  
Over time, my mum kicked and beat me, throttled me, threw me down the stairs and pushed me into a scalding hot bath. She once held my head under water and another time she shoved a full bar of soap in my mouth. There are too many incidents to recount.

  
Even though she could be really nasty, she could be loving too. It was just that you'd never know when she was going to flip, get angry and start screaming at you. Sometimes after a flare up, she'd be apologetic; other times she'd accuse me of starting it. Sometimes she'd pretend it never happened.

  
"I'd get thrown against a wall and she would hit and kick me." 

  
I didn't misbehave as a kid and it was always something petty that would trigger her violent outbursts. It would usually start with her yelling and swearing and I would normally try to go to my room to escape her but she would follow me in and overpower me. I'd get thrown against a wall and she would hit and kick me. If I put an arm or a leg out to protect myself and it made contact with her then she'd say that I had hit her and the whole thing would escalate.

  
At home, I'd try to avoid being in the same room as her. It was a good strategy for keeping out of her way.

  
My Older Brother's relationship with my mum was better than mine. He would get yelled at and hit, but it was me who bore the brunt of mum's anger. Sometimes when she was having a go at my Older Brother, I'd be almost pleased because it wasn't me for once.

  
It really hurt when my Older Brother wouldn't admit seeing my mum lashing out at me when my dad asked about it. Yet in private she would happily admit what was going on to me. I think she was protecting herself. It was safer to keep quiet and stay out of the way.

  
It wasn't until I was around 4 that I started to realise that it wasn't normal and that other people's parents didn't hit them.

  
My dad always used to say he could see me literally sink in the 10 yards between the car and my mum's house when he dropped me off after I spent the weekend with him. The minute I stepped through the door, I'd feel on edge.

  
My neighbours must have heard the raised voices all the time, but no-one complained or did anything about it.

  
When I was 5 my dad found marks on my back and told the police. They photographed my injuries and interviewed me. I was moved to live with my dad and I can remember hoping I would be able to stay with him forever but I was returned to my mum after a month.

  
"He had gone to court a number of times to try and get custody of me, but nothing changed. I know he feels guilty about leaving me with my mum when I was younger.

  
My mum said I was brainwashed – that my dad had invented it all. To this day, she says nothing ever happened. But I know it did. I'm still living with the feelings and fears from those days now.

  
I find it difficult to trust people and I have flashbacks, especially if I see something on other people which triggers a memory. I find everyday things, like walking down a street, difficult as I worry that making eye contact with someone will cause them to be physically violent towards me.

  
Nothing ever changed that day, until I met Tadashi he said about Father- Little Giant. That Little Giant could take me in, could help me and would care for me... I know it’s too good to be true, Tadashi told me about his life how miserable he was before he met Shoyo and his Father Little Giant. His life became better when he began living with Shoyo’s Family. I want to experience that life, so when I asked Tadashi I wanted to go with him, He didn’t hesitate and took me to the Place where he and his New Family lives.

  
Tadashi was true to his words, The Man- Little Giant is a Kind Person and he just welcomed me to the Family like he’s already used to it. I was too scared to even use my flame but Father coaxed me that it’s alright to use them and that he’ll teach me how to use it so I could Protect my Brothers from harm.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** Hisame is too young to develop a headache, if it’s not from other people. These runts are suffering by the hands of their own parents.

  
“Unbelievable...” He grumbled. “Continue.”

  
**< >KEI’S P.O.V<>**

 **  
** A Week after Father took us In he began our training, It was just a Lecture about precautions about using our flames and how we could hurt ourselves with it. We have no control of our flames back then. It happened when the Four of us are in the New Town when one of the Nobles had taken a Liking to Shoyo, thinking that we’re Orphans that Nobleman began talking about adopting us, but I know it too well that it is not. I can see the Lust and Greed in his eyes, and it’s all directed to Shoyo. I told the Nobleman that we’re not Orphans and that we have a Father who’s been taking good care of us.

  
He doesn’t look happy at all when I said that, I took Tobio, Tadashi and Shoyo out of the Town back to our Cabin Home fearing that the Nobleman would attempt at something, Father was out Hunting, and much to my hunch I was right when I felt the Nobleman would attempt at something, Shoyo the ever idiot went outside when I told him not to, got himself kidnapped, I told Tadashi and Tobio to stay, but Idiot number 2 won’t stay still and followed me to rescue Shoyo. So Tadashi was left behind to wait for Father’s return as Tobio and I went to the Nobleman’s House to see where they kept Shoyo.

  
That’s where Father’s Lecture Kicked in, Since the Four of Us Bonded together, we could Locate Shoyo via Flame Core. And you know what? We found him in that Filthy Human Noble’s Room, tied and drugged in his bed as the Bastard was looming above him. I despised it... I hated it when People tries and abuse my Family. How Dare that Filthy Human touch my Brother... I want that Filthy Human to Burn...

  
I want that Human to Burn! Burn! BURN!

  
All I see back then is nothingness until a flash of Yellow Fire swallows everything, Tobio woke me up from my trance and took Shoyo, We met Father on the way.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** “That’s the Second Time he Burned down something and Probably cursed the Town.” Kei stated as he looked at the Older boy.

  
“So, you guys decided to move in my Borders?” Hisame asked raising a Brow.

  
“Since Humans tends to be Hostile around us, why not live in a Place where no Humans would dare go.” Kei answered.

  
The Older Boy snorted at that, Typical. Since he has a Vast Territory for hunting he won’t mind sharing as long as no one abuse his land.

  
“How about you, Hisa-nii...” Shoyo asked curiously.

  
It’s only fair to tell his own adventure, since the runts told theirs...

  
“Well...” He began.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. OF TRAVELING AND TRADES

**< >HISAME’S P.O.V<>**

**  
** I was standing by the side of the office door of my Grandfather Saiya who was currently the Head of the Iwaizumi Family, he was currently having an argument with his daughter who was my Mom about Me the Eldest Son of Iwaizumi Reina

  
“But Father! He’s still my son! You just can’t throw him away like some unwanted garbage!” Mom cried as she tried to appeal to Grandpa to let me stay.

  
Yes, I am not a Full Blooded Japanese. Actually I am the fruit of Wicked Attraction, My Dad? I don’t know who he was, the Servant told me that my Father was a Russian Noble who raped my Mom, but despite that Mom didn’t bear any grudge against me.

  
“I Know Reina, but we can’t have that child here in our home, it will be a disgrace if other Noble Blood Family will find that we have a Half-Blood here in our Home.” Grandpa Saiya stated quietly.

  
“Then, where will he go!? He doesn’t have a Place to Stay!” Mom cried.

  
That’s it, everyone would be happy if I’m gone. If that’s what Grandpa Saiya wanted then… I will leave this House. The arguments went on and on I went to my Room to get my belongings I was folding my clothes neatly as I place them in a duffel bag, I don’t know where I’ll go but that doesn’t matter, I have to leave this House so not to cause it Shame. I looked at my Night stand and saw my Family Picture, then me along with my Younger Brother, I took them out of the frame and cut out my image from the said picture. Once I’m done putting all my clothes and necessity along with my Huge Stack of Money that Mom kept on giving to me, I opened my Window and slipped out of the room, and used the Rope to go Down from the Third Floor Window. Slipping past the Guards I managed to get out of the Mansion and start walking away.

  
I’m not coming back to the House that I am not Welcomed… I’ll find a new Home for myself.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** “So, you’re just like us...” Shoyo said quietly.

  
Hisame shook his head and stated

  
“Unlike you, my life is... well... lonely and dark.”

  
“What do you mean?” Tadashi asked worriedly.

  
“There is no Little Giant came to save me, I saved myself.” Hisame stated.

  
“By your awakened power?” Kei asked.

  
“Yes...” Hisame answered as he continues.

  
**< >HISAME’S P.O.V<>**

 **  
** It was my first time to live without people looking over my shoulder, I was... Free... But life was never too easy when I got caught by some people and put into some orphanage in Inarizaki: A miserable prison where I had lived most of my short life with other unwanted children.

  
Many of my nightmares were about the orphanage; I would dream that I was still there, in a dank, pitch-black room crammed with children of all ages lying three or four to each stinking pallet, freezing cold in winter and sweltering summer. It was never quiet: children whimpered and muttered and screamed all night, even in their sleep. Babies were put in with the rest of the children, and very few of them survived, although the older children tried to care for them. I had many memories of small blue corpses being taken out in the mornings. Sometimes what the children did to each other was worse than the neglect and careless brutality of the adults who ran the place: there was a vicious hierarchy among the orphans, reinforced by beatings and taunts, and any weakness was quickly identified and exploited. There was never enough food, and the children often sickened and died from the illness that raged rapidly through the crowded buildings. Only the tough survived; and luckily I was tough.

  
I had been taken out of the orphanage by a cultist, who brought me to a fine house where, for the first time I could remember, I slept on clean sheets, and had enough to eat. But I was still afraid: the people in the house were sinister and cold, and I found out later they were all Cultists. They had tried to make me become a cultist like them, tempting me with promises of immortality. They showed me that Cults did not die: even if stabbed through the heart, a cult would stand up again, smiling, the wound instantly closed over. But an instinct in me rebelled against their persuasions, which although soft spoken, with fair and reasonable words, caused icy chills to run down my spine.

  
Finally, at the dark of the moon, the cults tried to make me one of them by force. Although I did my best to forget it, I remember that night with a horrible clarity and it, too, figured in my nightmares. The cults had ordered me to kill a boy called Sakusa, whom I know from the orphanage. When I refused, despite their worst threats, they killed the child themselves, forcing me to watch, and burned his body in an ensorcelled fire. I was then locked in my room without food and left alone, too frightened even to sob in the darkness.

  
The next day the cults had been out to some foul errands, and by chance I was rescued by two traveller men who were robbing the house. They had been kind to me, taking me as one of their own. But the cults had tracked them down in the wilderness and mercilessly slaughtered the family who had cared for me. That was the first time I felt anger and hatred for the cults grew in me, I was all alone again, and because of them I lost another Family, and they’re going to turn me into one of them.

  
I black out then and there, and the next time I woke up everything is covered in thick, cold Ice. The Cults were trapped within the thick Ice, at first I was confused and then I realized that the Ice Belongs to me. I trapped them there and I was free once more, but I’m alone. In fear that more Cults would come, I fled the place, For days and nights I ran away until I stumbled on this Place. It was covered in Ice and Snow, my ideal Place. My New Home.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** “You ran away from home?” Kei asked.

  
“I’d rather not want to stay on a place where I am not Welcome.” Hisame snorted as if proud that he left home.

  
“So... you’re half-?” Tobio asked.

  
“Half-Russian Half-Japanese... I just took up Mom’s Family name since I don’t know who my Old Man is.” Hisame answered.

  
“Oh...” was all the younger boys could say.

  
He looked up the night sky and said

  
“Uzhe pozdno, vremya spat'.”

  
“Huh?” Kei hummed tilting his head to the side.

  
“I said, It's late, it's time to sleep.” Hisame called out as he enters the door. “You four should go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.”

  
Shoyo, Tadashi, Kei and Tobio followed the older one.

  
“Why?” Shoyo asked.

  
“We’re going to travel in Miyagi Town tomorrow.” Hisame answered.

  
“For what?” Tadashi questioned.

  
“For Trades.” Hisame sighed their curiosity is boundless.

  
“What are you going to Trade?” Tobio asked blinking, he heard his Father Little Giant saying about Tradings.

  
They are yet to understand what trade is, so

  
“Involves the transfer of goods or services from one person or entity to another, often in exchange for money. A system or network that allows trade is called a market. An early form of trade, barter, saw the direct exchange of goods and services for other goods and services. Barter involves trading things without the use of money. Later, one bartering party started to involve precious metals, which gained symbolic as well as practical importance. Modern traders generally negotiate through a medium of exchange, such as money. As a result,  **buying**  can be separated from  **selling** , or earning. Trade exists due to specialization and the division of labor, a predominant form of economic activity in which individuals and groups concentrate on a small aspect of production, but use their output in trades for other products and needs. Trade exists between regions because different regions may have a comparative advantage (perceived or real) in the production of some trade-able commodity—including production of natural resources scarce or limited elsewhere, or because different regions' sizes may encourage mass production. In such circumstances, trade at market prices between locations can benefit both locations.” Hisame explained.

  
But as he turned to see if the four understand, only to sweatdrop when both Shoyo and Tobio looked like they’re overheating as steam puffing out of their head... Only Kei and Tadashi seem to get a gist of what he was saying.

  
“Maybe I said too much...” Hisame muttered to himself.

  
Kei rolled his eyes and said to the Duo

  
“It’s like buying and selling, you idiots.” He harrumphed. “Father had been doing that countless of times, weren’t you two paying attention?”

  
And the trio went into scuffle...

  
**< >LATER ON<>**

 **  
** Hisame found himself in a nest full of Fire-fluffs, it’s not that he hated the heat that the four emanating, it’s just that his position is uncomfortable. Shoyo’s face buried on his chest, while Tobio is curled above his head like a cat, Tadashi was on his other side gnawing on his sleeves and Kei... well... he’s on a very uncomfortable area, his head is close to his nether region.

  
_“Dang it!”_ He cursed in his thoughts.

  
He wondered how Little Giant dealt with these Fire-fluffs’ sleeping habits.

  
_“Well... Ain’t gonna get some sleep tonight.”_ He groaned quietly.

  
**< >THE NEXT DAY<>**

 **  
** Hisame secured the Final Barrel on the cart along with other, his Frost Steed is well fed and rested. Shoyo and Tadashi are checking to food to make sure it will last them, Kei and Tobio are preparing for Departure.

  
“Whatever you do, don’t use your Power.” Hisame stated sternly.

  
“Why?” Tobio asked curiously.

  
“You don’t want to get the attention of those People who works for the Nobles, Slave Traders or worse those People who captured me before.” Hisame stated sternly.

  
Realization could be seen on the four younger boys’ face

  
“We understand.” Shoyo said determination in his voice.

  
“Just stay close to me when we’re in Town.” The Older One stated. “Get in the Cart.”

  
The four climbed up the cart and sat on the floor comfortably. Hisame nudged his Snow Steed forward.

  
“How long till we get there?” Shoyo asked.

  
“A Whole Day Travel, Miyagi Town is the Closest one to my Main Border.” The Older One answered holding the reins tightly.

  
“What’s the Town Like?” Tadashi asked curiously.

  
“It’s peaceful, but there are times bandits try and cause havoc.” Hisame answered without looking back.

  
“Have you been there?” Kei asked.

  
“Well... I rarely go there, unless I have things to trade, since my Stock is getting low, I have to go for trading.” Hisame answered as he looks around.

  
The rest of the ride was in silence, Hisame could tell that the Four Fire-fluffs are asleep. The silence is nice for once, snow slowly, but gently falling from the sky, to the already snow covered ground. He made sure that his cargoes and charges are alright and that the Four Fire-fluff didn’t freeze themselves in their sleep. Once everything is Okay, he continued driving in the vast snowy road. The scenery is nothing new to him, he got used to the white carpets of Snow and the coolness of the Wind, He’s an Ice/Crystal Elemental. He’s used to the loneliness, Many Feared the Ice Element, Since It is a symbol of rigidity, frigidity, the waters of the earth as opposed to the fresh and living WATER of the fountain of Paradise. It is coldness, absence of love, difficult and unexplored territory not conducive to human life and life in general. With winter, the season of death. In Dante, a deep part of Hell. In psychology, the dividing line between the conscious and the unconscious.

  
But that’s wrong, there are life striving within the Winter Land. It’s just that people doesn’t like the cold. He understood that, Were there any Ice Elementals out there who is as lonely as he is. He breathed in deeply and exhaled causing another cold wind, as time went by his Power is getting stronger little by little. 10 or more years and he’ll be either the ‘Ice Prince’ or the ‘King of Ice’. As he along with his Charges ventured the snowy road, Hisame worries about the dangers ahead when these four Fire Manipulators venture out on their own, without him by their side. He made a Promise to their Father that He’ll look after them, Protect them and make sure they live their lives happily.

  
**< >BY SUNSET<>**

 **  
** They arrived at Miyagi Town, even though the sun is setting there are still people roaming around.

  
“Uwaahhh~! This is Miyagi Town!?” Shoyo asked as he looks around.

  
“Stop acting like you’ve never been in a Town before.” Kei snapped in a salty way.

  
“But this is our First Time in a Town near Hisa-nii’s Border~!” Shoyo countered with a grin. “Look the place is all Sparkly~!”

  
True to Shoyo’s words the Town is filled with Ice Crystals and Icicles that the Light from the setting sun is adding to the Wintery Fairytale like Scenery of the town. There are Snowflakes drifting here and there, children their age are playing in the snow, adults gossiping and such, while men are carrying cargoes here and there, Hunters returning from their hunts. As they reached the Tavern.

  
“You four come, let’s eat before we go to the Trading Port.” The Older Boy called out.

  
The Four Little Fire-fluffs followed their Guardian towards the Tavern. Ignoring the looks they get as they follow Hisame in a Perfect Straight line. Once inside the Tavern, the place is noisy but quite welcoming.

  
“Well if it isn’t Little Ice... What Brings ye here in me Town? I didn’t know ye have brothers.” Alistair called out jovially.

  
The whole place quietens as the owner of the Tavern called out a Familiar name.

  
“I only come here for Trades and you know that Mr. Scott... and they’re Orphans just like me.” Hisame answered as he climbed up the stool at the Bar.

  
Kei being the Tallest helped Shoyo climbed the Stool, and sits himself beside Tadashi, Tobio sat beside Shoyo, the action made Alistair chuckle. He’s really fond of Children who think they can do things on their own.

  
“Where are their Parents?” Alistair asked as he served food.

  
“Their Father’s gone, I was left the Task to look after them.” Hisame stated as he takes a sip from his Orange Juice.

  
Alistair could only shake his head and said

  
“You live in the depth of Hyozan Yama, how these Children would survive.”

  
Hisame was about to answer but Tobio beat him to it

  
“We’re living there just fine.”

  
“Besides, Hisa-nii Promised our Father that he’ll take good care of us.” Kei added.

  
Alistair could only stare at the Children, then to Hisame who just shrugged. After Finishing their Meal, The Older Boy led his Four Younger Siblings to the Trading Port to meet Carl and Dylan, who often deal with his Trades.

  
“Well, Well if it isn’t our little Icy... Are ye here for your trade?” Carl called out as he approached his Younger Client.

  
“The same as usual...” Hisame stated as he let the Older Man check the Cargo.

  
Carl let out a whistle, and said

  
“It’s rare to see ye haulin’ a Dragon Bone at yer age, Ye got a Complete set of Dragon Bone here, another crate of Snow Tiger’s Fur, a Sack of Ice Phoenix Feathers and a Crate Glacial Tortoise Shells.”

  
“That sounds heavy to carry.” Shoyo frowned adorably.

  
“If you know how to use your head, then you’ll figure out how to manage a heavy crate.” Hisame called out.

  
“A’right, let’s see what else ye got...” Carl chortled and checks the sacks. “Ye got a Sack of Moly, a Sack of Ginseng- Ye got a sack of MANDRAKES!?”

  
“Don’t worry, they’re dead after I uprooted them...” Hisame answered flatly.

  
“How did you not die?” Dylan asked after he heard Carl cried Mandrake.

  
“Enchanted Earmuffs.” Was all Hisame answered with a straight face.

  
“Ye got a Sack of Silphium, and~” Carl trailed off as he checked more sacks, and the next three sacks he found Surprised him. “Dylan, Grab the last Three Sacks, Little Icy... ye follow me along with yer Kid Brothers. Arthur call Lukas, he’s very Familiar with these Last Three Sacks.”

  
The Five children followed the light red haired man to an even more Private room.

  
“Carl? What’s Wrong?” Hisame asked confused, Carl never act nervously around him before.

  
Once in the Private room, Carl pointed at the sofa. The five obediently sat down like scolded children.

  
“Hisa-chan, what were you doing all this time?” Carl asked softly trying not to spook the child.

  
“I’ve been travelling here and there before I met them *Points at his Four Charges*...” The Nervous child answered. “Did I do something wrong?”

  
Carl was about to answer when the Door bust open scaring the soul out of the five children.

  
“Where is it!? Show me!?” A Light Blond Haired Man entered.

  
“Uhhh... Luke... I think you just scared the nightlights out of the kids...” Dylan said staring at the frozen youngsters.

  
The said man scratched the back of his head...

  
“Sorry... I got a bit too excited there... so... Where are these Items?” He said.

  
Dylan walked to the Table and picked the three sacks then hand them over to Lukas, the said man checked all three and paled.

  
“Wha-?” Is all he could say.

  
“Little Icy over there picked it up from god knows where.” Carl said grinning at the doe eyed boy.

  
“And he’s trading this for what?” Lukas asked surprised.

  
“Well... he usually trades for Clothes, Food and Such, he doesn’t really use his resources carelessly... the Boy Probably didn’t know what he’s been Picking.” Carl answered.

  
Lukas turned to the wide eyed Boy, he notice four others were sitting as straight as a pole. He felt bad scaring the little ones, but

  
“Hisa-chan, be truthful to me... where did you find these items?” He asked softly.

  
“Far Northern Mountains, since it’s a part of my Territory.” Hisame answered truthfully.

  
The Three adults could only stare, did this little runt claimed another territory?

  
“Do you know what you have just picked up?” Lukas asked again.

  
“A Sack of Yellow Berries, a Sack of Bright Green Leaves and a Sack of Crystal Red Apples?” Hisame answered tilting his head to the side.

  
Carl shook his head in amusement

  
“See? Clueless of what he had just picked up.” He chortled.

  
“What’s going on?” Tobio asked starting to get curious.

  
Dylan smiled at the curious child and said

  
“Your nii-chan picked something up very important...”

  
“Very Important? How?” Shoyo asked scrunching his nose.

  
“Well... these three Items here is very important, so important that it shouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. If people know your Nii-chan is keeping very Valuable things they’ll-” Lukas explained.

  
“Greedy People will Kill nii-chan...” Tadashi finished.

  
The three adults nodded...

  
“The Yggdrasil Berry, he Yggdrasil Leaf and Idun’s Apple are very Sacred. Hisa-chan how exactly did you find these things?” Dylan asked.

  
“In the Far North while I’m out Hunting for Furs. There’s a Big Bad Wolf there, he keeps yelling at me.” Hisame answered.

  
Lukas facepalmed and groaned

  
“Fenrir... how did that Mutt got here? What is he yelling at you?”

  
“Wuff? No... Err... I think it’s M’wife?” The Poor Confused Boy answered.

  
Lukas doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh, this kid’s luck kept on biting him back in the ass, and the poor boy is not even aware of it.

  
“Is that a bad thing?” Kei asked.

  
“Well... Fenrir is a Beast Kind, the King of Wolves... don’t worry, I’ll go and see him... Hisa-chan I’m taking these Items with me in exchange for 10 Years Supply of Fire Pills, 3 Years Supply of Food and Clothing... if there’s anything else you need you can ask Ber for it.” Lukas said as he hauled the three sacks.

  
Hisame just nodded, still confused...

  
“It’s getting late, you five should go to bed... come.” Dylan said soothingly.

  
**< >LATER THAT NIGHT<>**

**< >SAWAMURA HOUSEHOLD<>**

**  
** Raiki Sawamura couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Lukas came carrying three sacks with worried looks in his face. The poor man explained his worries and Raiki couldn’t help but worry as well

  
“That boy... I can’t believe this.” He sighed. “If other Noble Family hear about this, those Siblings will be in Danger.”

  
“Dear, there’s a reason why Hyozan Yama is his Home... that boy is the King of that Mountain.” Lady Wakana stated softly.

  
“But still... how did these Items got here?” Lukas hummed as he tries to think.

  
“Probably another of its kind grew in his Mountain?” Lord Raiki said raising a brow.

  
“I forgot... I still need to deal with Fenrir, that Mutt is eying that poor boy.” Lukas said darkly.

  
Lord Raiki and Lady Wakana cringed...

  
“Should I send Patrollers there?” Lord Raiki asked his wife.

  
“I don’t think they can stand the cold.” Lady Wakana chuckled.

  
“What are we going to do with the Boys?” Lukas asked.

  
“We observe, for now... if there’s any news of other Families making a move against The Children, we act.” Lord Raiki stated firmly.

  
“I’ll go contact Emperor Ushijima...” Lady Wakana stated as she saunters out the room.

  
Once the Lady of the House is out, Lord Raiki sighed.

  
“Sir, the era is changing and more and more Children with the power to Manipulate the Elements are being born. I fear that war is going to break out, a Great Divide will happen.” Lukas stated anxiously. “If this goes on... there will be war, what should we do?”

  
“We’ll have a meeting with the Emperor about that.” Lord Raiki answered and frowned. “Have you checked those children?”

  
Lukas pondered for a moment and answered

  
“We all know Hisame-kun is an Ice Elemental, I don’t know about those Four. They’re emitting an aura Mixture of Ice and Fire?”

  
“Is Mutation Possible?” Lord Raiki asked.

  
“Yes... if one is to adapt into their new environment.” Lukas answered.

  
“Do you think the Boy could Protect them?” Lord Raiki asked.

  
Lukas chuckled and answered

  
“Never underestimate a Boy who could slay Snow Tigers for Furs and pluck a sack of Ice Phoenix Feathers without getting killed.”

  
Lord Raiki cringed, those Beasts are vicious yet they are bested by a child...

  
**< >BACK AT THE SIBLINGS<>**

 **  
** Hisame couldn’t believe his Luck, they are placed in a room with Five Beds and here he is buried in a tangled mess of Limbs. But what worries him is the talk between him and his three Benefactors. Were those three Items he picked up that Important? Indeed he picked those three up, but he never see anything to where those three Items originated from.

  
If what he almost traded put his Younger Brothers into Danger... he’ll have to up his guard.

  
He will keep his Promise to Little Giant... and he’ll find a way to train these Four so they could defend themselves while he’s away.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. OF ANGRY SNOWFLAKE AND TRAINING

**< >MIYAGI TOWN<>**

**  
** It’s morning and Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi are awake and are moving around curiously looking at the place. Hisame made sure he kept his eyes open while he talks to Daichi, Suga and Asahi. He met the Trio about a Year ago on his Second Visit to the Town.

  
“Hisa-chan, really... how did you survived them on your own?” Suga asked as he tried not to laugh at his friend who had eyebags on his eyes.

  
Hisame didn’t get a wink of sleep last night, the Fire-fluffs can’t stay still, Shoyo kneaded his breast, Kei almost kneed his ‘Twig ‘n Berries’ (A/N: All men had it down there.), Tobio almost pulled his scalp off, and Tadashi had bit him on his shoulder. So all in all, he only got about two hours of sleep.

  
“I kept calm and be an owl...” Hisame grumbled to himself.

  
“Speaking of Being an Owl, Hisa-kun, how long are you going to stay in the Town?” Asahi asked curiously.

  
“Probably until the Day after tomorrow.” Hisame answered looking at his Four Siblings.

  
While the Older Boys are talking Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi continued on their venture.

  
“Shoyo, Stay close. Don’t wander too far and don’t talk to strangers.” Tobio called out.

  
When he got no answer, he turned around and didn’t find Shoyo behind him. Kei, Tadashi and Tobio paled, if their nii-san finds out that Shoyo’s missing. They are so grounded.

  
**< >AT THE ALLEY<>**

 **  
** Shoyo cowered in the corner as Big Men corners him, they were laughing and drooling? They smell so bad. He was just following Tobio around when one of the Three Men grabbed him, he tried to call for Tobio but one of them covered his mouth.

  
“How about we have fun with this brat before we sell him?” One man with buck tooth called out.

  
Shoyo doesn’t know what he means but he had bad feelings about it. He wanted his Nii-chan to come and save him.

  
The other two men just chuckled and slowly walking towards him as he backs away from them.

  
“Come on kitten, there’s no need for you to be afraid, you’ll enjoy it too.” The Thin looking man said as he was about to grab him.

  
Shoyo closed his eyes tightly and wait for the inevitable. But

  
“Shoyo!” Tobio’s voice called out from the edge of the alley.

  
The three men turned to Tobio, and when they realized it’s just another kid they laughed

  
“Looks like this is our Lucky Day.” The Third Bandit laughed.

  
“You won’t be lucky once our Big Brother arrives.” Tobio sapped out.

  
“You mean that other runt? Bring him!” The First Bandit cackle.

  
**< >BACK AT HISAME<>**

 **  
** He noticed that he could no longer hear the bantering between Tobio and Shoyo, he knew right away that they strayed too far.

  
“Those runts! I told them not to stray too far!” He grounded out.

  
“We’ll look for them.” Daichi called out firmly.

  
The other two nodded, and they split up. Asahi went to the North part of the Town, Suga on the East, Daichi on the West and Hisame on the South. He is really angry that the little runts didn’t listen to him. he ignored the cries of Temperature Dropping. He saw Kei and Tadashi running towards him.

  
“Kei! Tadashi! Where’s Tobio and Shoyo? I told you not to stray too far!” Hisame said angrily.

  
“We didn’t really went too far! We were just looking around and Shoyo just disappeared.” Kei answered.

  
“Tobio went to look for him, and told us to look for you, Nii-chan...” Tadashi added.

  
“Where are they?” The older boy asked.

  
“I think they’re in an alley not far from here.” A new voice called out.

  
The trio turned to look to who it is and there Hisame met another Familiar face

  
“Yuu...” He called out.

  
“No time, you gotta hurry else those kids are going in for a rough ride, Come!” The Short Boy stated and ran to the general direction of Shoyo and Tobio.

  
**< >BACK TO TOBIO AND SHOYO<>**

 **  
** Shoyo huddled behind Tobio as the Darker Haired One is trying to keep his Promise not to use his fire, but these three filthy Humans are trying his patience

  
“Go away!” He snapped ready to bite any prying hands.

  
“Or else what? You gonna bite us to death, huh?” The First Bandit laughed.

  
Tobio and Shoyo covered their nose, the guy’s breath stinks.

  
“Come on! Let’s get it on!” The Second Bandit called out as he reached for Shoyo.

  
Shoyo whimpered and clutched Tobio’s leg, Tobio reached out for the pipe and hits the offending hand away. The Bandit cried out in pain clutching his hand

  
“Damn Brat! You’ll pay for that!” The First Bandit growled and brandished a Knife. “You’re Courting death!”

  
Tobio is ready for another round, he won’t let anyone lay their Filthy hands on Shoyo.

  
“Tobio... I’m scared!” Shoyo whimpered.

  
“Don’t be... I’ll protect you.” Tobio whispered.

  
“DIE BRAT!” The First Bandit cried in frenzy.

  
Tobio charged at the First Bandit, ducking from the Knife and whipped his Iron Pole hitting the First Bandit on the Groin, **_Hard_**.

  
“AAGGHH!” The First Bandit cried as he crumpled on the ground, the other two charged at Tobio heavy with killing intent.

  
“DIE!” The Two Bandit cried in anger.

  
Tobio is not fazed by their frenzy, he had seen worst. He’s ready for another fight, but just as he was about to move, Shoyo Pulled him back as Icy Wall bursts forth the ground Tobio was once standing.

  
“Attempting on kidnapping my little Brothers, now you are attempting to kill what is mine... you Filths are Courting Death.” A Very Cold, Dark and Very Angry voice called out at the edge of the Alley.

  
The three Bandits turned to see the Very Person that the Whole Town revered to as the ‘Child of Ice’, Terror filled their hearts as those Cold Bright Green eyes staring at them without remorse.

  
“Let’s get out of here!” The First Bandit cried as he began running.

  
The other two followed, but just as they are about to exit the alley a wave of Ice swallowed them whole, trapping them within the Block of Ice. Once the trouble is dealt with, Hisame turned to his two wayward Siblings.

  
“Are you two hurt?” He asked though his voice held sternness in it.

  
Shoyo and Tobio shook their heads... but they did not dare to look their Guardian in the eyes. Sighing, Hisame knew none of them is to blame. Bandits often mistaking the Town to be Defenceless, but they are wrong. There are people who are capable of Defending the Town, like the Scott Family, The Stierna Family, The Sawamura Family, the Sugawara Family and Him.

  
“Come on... let’s head back to Alistair’s Tavern, it’s close to noon.” Hisame stated as he heads out of the Alley.

  
The Duo followed their Older Brother with their heads low.

  
“I hope this will be a lesson to you, when I tell you not to stray too far from my view, don’t stray too far.” Hisame stated sternly.

  
“Yes Nii-chan.” The Duo answered quietly.

  
“Come on, don’t be too hard on them Hisa-chan, they’re young.” Noya chuckled slapping the older boy on the back.

  
“You’re making it sound like that I’m Old.” Hisame grumbled.

  
“O’course not!” Noya cackled.

  
Kei, and Tadashi walked beside Tobio and Shoyo silently. They’re shaken on today’s happening so they stayed quiet. They had just witnessed their Older Brother’s Power, his Ice is too cold.

  
**< >LATER THAT DAY<>**

 **  
** Hisame allowed Suga and Noya to play with his Younger Siblings while he’s in Alistair’s Tavern. The Older Redhead couldn’t help but be worried of the Young Ice Lord, the boy is thinking to hard over something.

  
“A Penny for yer thought... what are ye thinkin’ runt?” Alistair asked curiously.

  
The Young Ice Lord just looked up and sighed.

  
“I was thinking of training those Four Shrooms...”

  
“First Fire-Fluffs, now they’re down to Mushrooms?” Alistair snorted in amusement. “And don’t you think it’s a bit early for them to be training?”

  
“Better than leaving them defenceless...” Hisame answered glancing at the older Redhead.

  
Alistair scratches the back of his head and said

  
“Well, ye got a good reason to, since more kids are born with powers like ye. I don’t know about yer kid brothers if they have ‘em, but better safe than sorry, aye?”

  
“It seems that there is something else there, Alistair.” Hisame said as he sets down his cup of tea.

  
“Well... Since the Population of yer Kind is steadily rising, yer Kind was Named ‘Godai’ or Something.” Alistair answered.

  
“I’d rather stick to the Elementals.” Hisame cut off.

  
“Well... yeah... Since yer kind is rising, people are starting to... ye know... raise them...” Alistair trailed off as if afraid.

  
Hisame narrowed his eyes, he is no fool.

  
“Raise them for what?” He asked voice darkening.

  
“Hisa, you’re too young for this.” Alistair said anxiously.

  
“I may be young, but I’m not a Fool, Alistair. I’d seen darker things than you do, if Humans are raising Elementals for their own gain. It’s just a waiting game before the one they’re raising will rebel and bite them back. Remember, Humans controls over things they are limited.” Hisame stated as he leaves the Pub.

  
**< >THE NEXT DAY AT DAWN<>**

 **  
** Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi bid their farewell to Suga, Daichi, Noya and Asahi. They promised to visit soon. The Cart is filled with Boxes and Crates filled with food and clothes. Once they’re gone, Alistair approached Sawamura Raiki...

  
“The Kid Knows...” He said.

  
“I see... What did he tell you?” Raiki asked curiously.

  
“Well... it goes like this ‘I’d seen darker things than you do, if Humans are raising Elementals for their own gain. It’s just a waiting game before the one they’re raising will rebel and bite them back. Remember, Humans controls over things they are limited.’ That’s what he said.” Alistair answered. “That kid’s intelligence scares me every single time, one day that kid’ll grow into a powerful Ice Lord.”

  
“But what concerns me is... his opinions about Humans, I fear that One Day his patience on Humans will snap and will cause a massive Racial War. We don’t know how many Elemental Lords Sharing the same Opinion as that Boy. We must at least have one Elemental Lord on Our Side.” Lady Wakana stated softly.

  
“With the Fire Lord gone, we’re only depending on that Young Lord to Protect Us.” Carl added.

  
“It’s so sad that someone so young would suffer so great.” Dylan followed.

  
“We really need to speak with the Emperor about all of this.” Lukas stated. “We need to at least make good impression to one Elemental Lord.”

  
“And those four kids?” Saeko asked.

  
“I still need to make sure... those four are different... too different.” Lukas stated.

  
Everyone couldn’t say anything more.

  
**< >BACK TO THE SIBLINGS<>**

 **  
** “Nii-chan, when are we going to start training?” Tobio asked curiously.

  
“The day after tomorrow...” was all Hisame answered.

  
“Are you going to teach us how to use our flames?” Shoyo asked enthusiastically.

  
“And let you lots melt the House? No... I’ll teach you something different.” Hisame answered.

  
The Four Youngster gave each other a look of confusion, but didn’t voiced it out anyways. Whatever their nii-chan is planning they’ll go with it.

  
**< >FAST FORWARD TO TRAINING<>**

 **  
** When they thought they’d go along with their nii-chan’s training plan, they didn’t expect this to be the training plan, Clad only in their Boxer Shorts they’re standing in the middle of the Blizzard. As they are shaking from the cold... Tobio is wearing his Ducky Printed Boxer Shorts, While Shoyo is wearing a Panda Printed Boxer Shorts, Tadashi is wearing a Kitten Printed Boxer Shorts and Kei is wearing a T-rex Printed Boxer Shorts.

  
“Where’s Nii-chan anyways?” Tobio croaked as he shiver from the cold.

  
Not long after he asked the question, the said boy came clad only in his Snowflake printed Boxer shorts and that Crystal Pendant, but to their Shame their nii-chan had more muscles than they are, not on the Buff side just on the leaner side.

  
“Alright, let’s get down to business.” Hisame called out.

  
“To defeat the Huns?” Shoyo asked which earned him a whack on the head by Tobio.

  
“Dumbass! Where did you even get the Word Huns anyways?” Kei asked.

  
“Books?” Shoyo answered.

  
“What Kind of Books?” Tadashi asked curiously.

  
“Hua Mulan?” Shoyo answered unsurely.

  
“Who the Hell is Hua Mulan!?” Tobio yelled.

  
Hisame facepalmed, he knew Shoyo had the tendency to wander in the Library. He expected it to be Kei since he’s the smart one among the four, but it’s Shoyo who was roaming in the Library.

  
“Alright, Alright... that’s enough... What we’re going to do today is to run a Kilometre from here.” Hisame called out.

  
The four stared at him like he’s crazy...

  
“Go on Chop Chop! We don’t have all day.” The Older one called out as he began to jog.

  
The four shivering Fire-fluffs followed their Big Brother to wherever he runs. They passed by a small Snow Villagers who chuckled at their antics. As the five runs across the cold plains, Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi couldn’t help but feel Hot and Cold at the same time, they don’t feel heavy just hot and cold, their body felt hot because the rapid flow of blood in their veins and cold because they’re spending too much in the snow and ice, not only that they could feel the Fire Core in their Body is beginning to change little by little as the more they mix in both hot and cold.

  
Hisame knew it, the more he exposes the runts to his environment the more their Fire Core adapts and the more they adapt to the change, their Fire Cores will evolve into something different and the different they are, the less people and elementals would think that they’re the Heirs of Little Giant. Like Hiding their True Element with another.

  
_‘Much like an Iceberg, judging how arrogant Humans could get that they are blind to what is really true, they only see the Tip of the Iceberg. They may think they know us, but they have no idea who we really are.’_ Hisame thought to himself.

  
He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the runts are getting used to their environment little by little.

  
_‘It’s only a matter of time, they’ll be able to generate the Icy Flame.’_ He thought to himself. _‘But then again... these runts are flexible.’_

 _  
_ Hisame chuckled to himself, knowing that his little charges are different than the rest.

  
_‘They got a long treacherous road ahead of them before they’ll get there.’_ He thought to himself as he runs further.

  
He touched the pendant and caressed it

  
_‘Soon... very soon, these runts will receive Little Giant’s Fire Heart and after that, they’ll be crowned as the **Four Fire Lords**...but... they have to earn it...they have to Earn Their Crown.’_

  
He knew how harsh life would be for the Four Heirs once they leave the safety of Hyozan Yama. For now, he’ll have to condition them, strengthen them and train them until they’re able to stand on their own two feet without his aid.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. OF VISITATIONS AND REMINISCENCES

**< >2 YEARS LATER<>**

**  
** Hisame stalked the cold empty hallways of his Castle, with the Tiara of Aurora perched upon his head he can now control the weather of Hyozan Yama, Two Years had passed since he started training the Runts, they’re 8th of age and he’s 10. Things had change for the Past 2 Years, the Cold Snows and Ice in the Surroundings of his Territory lessened into a bearable level, now his once Empty and Lonely Kingdom of Ice and Snow is now inhabited by those who can brave the Coldness of the Mountain, The Town below is now inhabited by those who are willing to live in the Cold Mountains of Hyozan Yama most of the People in the Town are from Miyagi Town among them are Soldiers from the Sawamuras and Sugawaras, The Ice and Snows had been cleared out, the Houses had been fixed and there had been Sentries in every corner of the Kingdom.

  
Today, he’s going down to the Town to come and see Lord Raiki and Lord Kouki. He had to at least look a little Formal to the Two Lords, so he’s wearing loose White Kimono with Ice Blue Snowflake Design and Bright Ice Blue Floral Patterns, underneath the Kimono is a Tight Black Turtleneck Shirt, Over his Shoulder is a long White Haori with Light Blue Snowflake Pattern, Black Fingerless Arm Warmers, Vibrant Red Sash wrapped around above his hip up to his waist and tied onto a ribbon on the back, Two Piece Black Hakama Pants, a pair of White Jika Tabi Socks and a Pair of Jika Tabi Boots.

  
**< >ORORA TOWN<>**

 **  
** Hisame looked around the Once Dead Town becoming alive, The Once Snow Covered Ground had Green Grasses, Since the Tiara of Aurora is Found the Hyozan Kingdom is now a Habitable Place, There are Trees and Grasses Growing Everywhere, the Huge Tree in the Plaza starts to sprout some leaves, the Fountain is Spouting Water. Children are now running around playing tag, Women are talking Happily, Men are at work, Merchants are starting to make stalls. Snow Fairies Flying here and there, Snow Bunnies hopping on the Snowy Ground, Snowy Owls perching in the Trees. Old Folks greeted him and he greets them back.

  
“Nii-chan!” Shoyo called out as he was Perching on Asahi’s Shoulder.

  
Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita Decided to move in the Kingdom, while their Parents stayed in Miyagi Village. He approached his Friends and have a little chat.

  
“Here Comes the Young Prince!” Suga chimed.

  
“Suga, stop with the Formalities.” Hisame sighed. “Just because I wear the Tiara doesn’t mean Royalty.”

  
“But you are! You wear the crown.” Noya chirped.

  
“I wear this because if I don’t this place is a Death Zone to you lots.” Hisame huffed crossing his arms.

  
“So... What are you doing out here?” Daichi asked raising a brow.

  
“To meet your Dad and Suga-san’s Dad.” Hisame answered and turned to his younger brothers who were looking up at him. “Don’t cause trouble to your sitters now, I’ll be out meeting.”

  
“We won’t!” The four chorused.

  
And with that Hisame went to see the Two Lords in the Mayor’s Office.

  
**< >MAYOR’S OFFICE<>**

 **  
** Hisame entered the Office and nodded to the Secretary who led him there. As he entered the room he looked up noticing the two tall Adults along with the Mayor.

  
“Young Lord! Welcome!” Mayor Nishinoya Ryuudo chirped happily.

  
“Mayor Nishinoya, Lord Sugawara, Lord Sawamura.” Hisame greeted back as he steps in and sat down at the offered seat.

  
The Two Lords sat Across from him. At first there was silence

  
“Is there something you want to speak to me about?” Hisame asked calmly.

  
“Hisa-kun, we received news from the Emperor that there would be a gathering of Elemental Lords in his Castle, would you like to Join the gathering?” Lord Raiki asked looking at the Young Lord.

  
Sighing Hisame, really doesn’t like mingling with the other Elemental Lords.

  
“You already know my answer, I dislike gatherings. I don’t know who to trust and don’t know who’s just pretending. It’s better that I keep everything to myself for the Time Being. After what happened to Little Giant, Who knows who’s Next.” Hisame stated looking out the Window where he could see his Four Younger Siblings.

  
“So you’re saying, you better be off separated from the other Lords?” Lord Kouki asked curiously.

  
“For the time being, I don’t trust the silence.” Hisame answered in a heartbeat.

  
“And the ones who killed Little Giant?” Mayor Ryuudo asked warily.

  
“Probably waiting for the right time to strike, with the other Elemental Lord on high alert. They can’t afford to get caught.” The Young Ice Lord answered.

  
“What about the Heir of the Fire Lord? Won’t they be in danger since Little Giant’s not there to Protect them?” Lord Raiki said worriedly.

  
Hisame stood up from his seat and stood by the widow, saying

  
“You don’t have to worry about it, Little Giant knows what he was doing, he’s wise and I’m sure he did not leave everything unguarded.”

  
“You sound so sure about it.” Lord Raiki chuckled in amusement.

  
“Of Course I am, I’ll do the same thing if I were to be killed.” The Young Ice Lord answered, looking outside.

  
**< >AT THE GATHERING<>**

**< >SHIRATORIZAWA CASTLE<>**

**  
** In the meeting room, all the seats are being occupied. However three seats remained vacant, Little Giant is Vanished, Lord Galvan is Missing, and the Ice Lord is too Dangerous to be attending the Gathering.

  
“So... there’s only the Five of us, huh.” The Young Lord of Plants said looking around.

  
“But that won’t stop us from meeting. Now for our Agenda, more and More Elemental Younglings are born from Human Parents.” Ushiwaka the Aqua Lord stated as he looks down at the report.

  
Oikawa looked down on his hands, His Childhood Friend Iwa-chan had been tormented by his Parents before, but now since the Numbers of Elementals are rising they feared that they would be attacked and in need of protection of an Elemental. So they kept Iwa-chan with them, but-

  
“Still thinking of your Childhood Friend?” Kuroo asked noticing the Plant Lord’s frown.

  
“It’s difficult not to when he’s still in search of his Older Brother, I can’t believe that Old Coot could stomach at the thought of throwing Iwa-chan’s Older Brother away just because he’s not a pure blood. It’s difficult for Iwa-chan to handle things when his only Pillar is Missing, because of his Grandfather.” Oikawa sighed rubbing his temple. “Iwa-chan had a very unpleasant episode yesterday and I really don’t want to leave him on his own.”

  
“Do you have any leads to where he is?” Bokuto the Wind Lord asked curiously.

  
“Well... there are people saw him roaming at the edge of the Empire, but the last time people saw him there was that he was taken by some suspicious looking bunch and heading west, that’s all.” Oikawa answered.

  
“West... that means he was taken to Inarizaki... That place is a wasteland.” Kuroo hissed in revulsion.

  
The whole room is silence. The tension of Silence is making everyone nervous.

  
“And what about the Case of the Fire Lord, last time someone who saw him flying, is the time the Abnormal Winter passed and he was never found ever since and his Heir is nowhere to be seen to take his place as well, if this continues there will be imbalance.” Aone the Metal Lord rumbled.

  
“Aone is correct, there are so many pieces are missing and the only one who knows where each of the pieces are is Little Giant, but with him gone, it’s only a matter of time before Chaos gets hold of the Land.” Ushiwaka added.

  
“Hey! Ever heard of that Little Ice Prince from Hyozan Yama?” Bokuto asked.

  
“Not really... if my estimation is correct he’s the same age as us.” Ushijima stated.

  
“Do you think, he’s **_‘That’_** Man’s Heir?” Oikawa asked.

  
“There’s a Possibility but we can’t be too sure.” Ushijima answered. “We haven’t seen him or know what he’s like.”

  
The Meeting goes on, topics had been discussed and problems had been solved.

  
“I heard your Father is allowing to erect a School for both Humans and Elementals to Socialize.” Oikawa started.

  
“Un, Since the Numbers of Elementals that is born are getting higher, the humans are getting anxious. So Father and the elders decided to create a School for Human Children and Elementals Socialize so in the near future there won’t be conflict. Termination of Elemental Children is against the Law and vice versa.” Ushijima answered seriously.

  
“I hope it will work well. I really don’t like Racial Wars.” Bokuto said gloomily.

  
“Hey guys, are you planning on visiting the Hyozan soon?” Kuroo asked.

  
“No why?” Oikawa asked.

  
“Well, My curiosity is killing me. So I’m going to go and see what it’s like and besides, Daichi moved there Three Days ago... I heard he’s good friends with the Little Ice Prince.” Kuroo answered with a grin.

  
“Report your observation on our next Gathering, I would like to hear your opinion about this Little Ice Prince.” Ushijima stated seriously.

  
“Will do~!” Kuroo chimed.

  
**< >TIMESKIP<>**

**< >ICE CASTLE<>**

**  
** Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka and Nishinoya looked around in wonder, it’s their first time entering Hisame’s Castle, the Floor is made of Pure White Marble, The Pillars too, The first room has a beautiful frozen ice fountain and two curving staircases along the sides which join together on a platform above and across from the entrance. Another curving staircase branches off from the platform up into the "heart" of the Castle.

  
Shoyo, Tobio, Kei and Tadashi led them to the Throne room where Hisame is currently continued his discussion with Lord Sugawara and Lord Sawamura.

  
“And this is where Nii-chan’s Throne Room!” Shoyo chirped.

  
The 5 Older Boys looked at the front of the Throne Room, there on each side of the door stood two armours made of Crystals, holding Halberds, the two armours stood as if guarding the Throne Room, the Door is made of Hardwood, painted in white and had snowflakes and white dragons carvings.

  
Shoyo opened the door surprising the occupants of the said room.

  
“Shoyo?” Hisame’s voice called out.

  
The said boy looked up seeing the curious look on his Older Brother’s face.

  
“Sorry! I was showing Suga-san, Dai-san, Asahi-san, Ryuu-san and Noya-san the castle.” Shoyo cried out in one go.

  
Sighing, Hisame shook his head and called out

  
“Run along, I’m still discussing few more things with Lord Sugawara and Lord Sawamura. Tell Jerry to prepare dinner.”

  
At the mention of food, Shoyo perked up happily.

  
“Okay! I’ll go, we still have to show everyone around!” Shoyo chirped happily.

  
And with that Shoyo and his group disappeared.

  
**< >AT DINNER<>**

 **  
** Everyone is eating happily, the four younger kids are happily munching their food, while the older ones talking.

  
“Hisa-chan, I received a letter from a friend of mine. He’ll be visiting the Kingdom.” Daichi called out.

  
“Who’s this friend of yours Dai-san?” Hisame asked curiously as he chewed on his Tofu.

  
“It’s Kuroo Tetsurou, you won’t mind right?” Daichi asked anxiously.

  
The Young Ice Lord set his teacup down and answered

  
“As long as he won’t cause trouble in my Kingdom, I won’t mind it. If I am correct, Lord Kuroo is the Earth Lord, yes?”

  
“Ah, you’re right. He’s recently crowned as the New Earth Lord, since Queen Terra retired from the Throne and is now serving as a Guide to Kuroo.” Daichi answered.

  
“I see... Lord Kuroo can visit Hyozan Kingdom, as long as you keep them from making trouble, I want my Kingdom a Peaceful Place.” Hisame stated firmly looking at the Ravenette Crystal Elemental.

  
“I’ll keep them from causing trouble, don’t worry.” Daichi chuckled.

  
**< >LATER THAT NIGHT<>**

 **  
** Hisame found his Four Younger Siblings in the Garden, the same place where they shared their Pasts, this time Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Ryuu and Noya are with them they are happily talking to the kids. Hisame couldn’t help but smile, it’s good that the kids are enjoying themselves in the company of Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Ryuu and Noya. He went back inside the Castle, he stalked the empty hallways and paused for a moment looking out the window and staring at the bright moon.

  
He couldn’t help but feel a little lonely, he remembered his former friends back in the Orphanage.

  
**< >BRIEF FLASHBACK<>**

**< >HISAME’S P.O.V<>**

**  
** It’s cold... it’s so cold and so dark, I’m scared... even if I have to call for mom, she won’t be here I ran away from home, so I’m on my own. It’s too quiet, did someone already died. Someone usually screaming every night so why is everyone so quiet? It’s winter and the place is too cold. Someone died this morning and the numbers is dwindling and I’m scared.

  
“Hey...” Someone called out.

  
Who was it? Who was calling?

  
“Hey... You awake?” The voice called out again it was soft and kind.

  
I felt someone shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw a Kid my age, he has light gray hair with black tips in the end. He also has dark eyes and thin eyebrows. He was looking at me worriedly.

  
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He asked.

  
He must be new and doesn’t know what’s going on so

  
“I’m fine, don’t worry...” I answered.

  
“You look so cold... Oh, My name is Kita Shinsuke, what’s your name?” The Boy said softly.

  
“Iwaizumi Hisame...” I answered.

  
“Nice to meet you, are you sure you’re Okay?” Shinsuke asked still worried of my well-being.

  
“Yes... I’m fine...” I answered though my voice is shaking.

  
And the next thing I know is that Shinsuke moved next to me, he covered me with his own blanket.

  
“Shin?” I called out to him but he just held me close.

  
“It’s going to be okay... I’m here...” Shinsuke whispered affectionately.

  
I know I could trust him, so I snuggled close to him for warmth and be ready for the next day.  
  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

**< >END FLASHBACK<>**

  
Hisame felt warm tears streaming down his face, he immediately wiped it away. Shinsuke had been his First Childhood Friend, but they got separated from each other ever since the Cult took him out of the Orphanage. He doesn’t really know whether Shinsuke is alive or dead, all he had from his Childhood friend as a remembrance is the Crystal Fox Pendant that Shinsuke gave him. He reached out from his inner Shirt and Fished out the said Pendant.

  
“Shinsuke...” He whispered the name of his Childhood Friend.

  
**< >INARIZAKI, IRON TOWER<>**

 **  
** A Boy with light gray hair with black tips in the end paused from his training, as if he heard his name was being called.

  
“Oi, Kita-chan what’s the hold up?” Atsumu called out from his position.

  
“Still thinking about that Lost Snow Flower of yours?” Osamu asked as he stood besides Atsumu.

  
“There’s a Possibility that He’s dead you know?” Suna called out.

  
Spark of Purple Electricity crackled around the Lightning Lord.

  
“If he’s dead... then... Show me his Dead Body.” Shinsuke said coldly.

  
The others backed off, they knew not to piss him off. They knew how much he loved Hisame and no one would dare try and make a move on the boy before he was taken away. Shinsuke did everything in his power to be reunited with his ‘Snow Flower’ only to gain knowledge that his ‘Snow Flower’ has been taken away and no one knows where the Lost Boy is. To his anger his Elemental Power was awakened and killed thousands of Cultists, thus the Dark Practitioners fled and never returned in fear of Shinsuke’s anger.

  
“He’s alive... I know it... He survived the Orphanage so far, so he won’t die that easily... I know he’s somewhere around the Continent, In 10 years of time... I’ll come and find him and bring him back to where he truly belongs.” Shinsuke stated coldly and returned to his Tower.

  
He’s not giving up on his ‘Snow Flower’ he’ll find him to the ends of the world... He’ll kill anyone who would dare and try to steal his ‘Snow Flower’ away from him. He entered to his Chamber and sauntered towards the table where a cluster of star-shaped flowers having violet-blue colour and white colour in the middle. It’s called ‘The Glory-Of-The-Snow’, the Flowers was encased inside the glass. It’s the Flower that Hisame loved so much.

  
Shinsuke lifted the Glass and touched the delicate flower and whispered

  
“Wait for me... I’ll come and find you, My Snow Flower.”

  
In 10 years of time, He’ll find his missing ‘Snow Flower’ and if he manages to claim him back, he’ll never let go. He doesn’t care if War Breaks out, His ‘Snow Flower’ is worth the War.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_  



End file.
